Research data indicates that the average person spends less than one minute brushing his or her teeth per day. On the other hand, dentists recommend that approximately three minutes of brushing three times per day is needed in order to maintain good oral hygiene. Apparently recognizing that the average person simply does not devote sufficient time in brushing his or her teeth, various designs in toothbrush construction have been developed to increase the cleaning efficiency for the individual but with limited success due to the human element involved.
Recommended brushing techniques have changed over the years. The fifties had the individual brushing up and down. Late sixties and seventies advocated the Bass technique of a circular motion. The mid eighties to present are now advocating a back and forth motion (reciprocating) to sweep the bristles below the gumline and break up the plaque. This reciprocating motion definitely has proved the most effective in the battle against periodontal disease and is supported by this toothbrush's reciprocating design.
It has been the endeavor to have all the qualities incorporated into this toothbrush. These qualities are a brush that is simple and easy to use, clinically effective with dramatic and immediate results, total plaque control, acceptable time expense, patient self-education, enjoyable and feels good, visual feedback, and sensory feedback from very smooth and clean teeth.
However, the human elements of handicaps, laziness, lack of knowledge in what is to be accomplished, lack of dexterity, amount of time spent brushing, and knowledge of proper and complete brushing skills has eluded both the user and the toothbrush industry. This is why 3 out of 4 adults have some form of periodontal disease (some experts say it is over 90%). Brushing alone is not enough, rather the complete removal of plaque is essential in the preservation of healthy teeth, gums, and supporting bone. Plaque is a soft, sticky, colorless film of bacteria constantly forming on our teeth. It combines with sugar and other carbohydrates to form acids, which attack tooth enamel and can cause cavities. Plaque can also cause inflammation of the gums (gingivitis), which can be identified by swollen, bleeding gums. If not treated early, gingivitis can lead to periodontitis, a more serious condition that causes gums to recede and bone to deteriorate. As a result, the supporting structures are weakened and teeth become loose. It is easy to see why thorough brushing to remove plaque is essential to keep teeth, gums, and bone healthy. We all know the importance of having the individuals remove plaque on a daily basis. We also recognize the difficulties associated with motivating them to comply with a consistent and conscientious home dental care regimen. The public needs a regimen that is easy to adopt and easy to follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,309 to Gambino discloses a toothbrush which has rows of curved bristles and a straight row of bristles. The rows of bristles extend transeversely of the handle and presents a rather cumbersome arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,309, to Collis, discloses a toothbrush having two outer rows of curved bristle tufts and a single row of short, straight bristle tufts which are intended to simultaneously brush the lingual, buccal, and occlusal surfaces of the teeth.
The general design in the Collis Patent probably would increase the cleaning efficiency of the toothbrush compared to the conventional toothbrush head. However, the use of a single central row of bristle tufts for brushing the occlusal surfaces and the single outer rows of bristle tufts for brushing the lingual and buccal surfaces in the Collis toothbrush is ineffective in achieving good oral hygiene, especially if the user brushes for less than one minute.